


Merry Christmas Baby

by Melime



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Music, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Karaoke, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kara gets drunk and sings to Cat at a karaoke.





	Merry Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinWarriorSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Merry Christmas Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869421) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Cat never thought she would find herself in an alien bar of all places.

But then again, maybe it came with the territory, with Kara.

When Kara first invited her, Cat didn’t want to come. It seemed even less fun than having dinner with her mother, and that was saying something. But Kara seemed so excited about the whole idea of having a night out with all her friends that Cat couldn’t say no. And really, there was no denying anything that Kara truly wanted, it would be like kicking a puppy. Who knew Kara held so much power over her?

So she went along with Kara’s idea, picking Kara up at the apartment before they went to the bar to meet Alex, her girlfriend, Lena, James, and maybe a couple other friends of Kara.

“It’s gonna be fun,” Kara said, giving her a quick peck, as if she was afraid Cat might change her mind at the last minute and leave Kara alone there.

“I’m not so convinced, but we’re here,” she said back. After all, she wasn’t the kind to abandon Kara like that.

Cat expected to hate the whole ordeal, but it wasn’t so bad as she had expected.

Sure, it wasn’t as sophisticated as the places Cat was used to attending, and the music was not to her taste, but it was… nice. Cozy in a way that wasn’t an euphemism for small.

Also, there she had a chance to see Kara actually get buzzed instead of just pretending, so that was a plus.

What Cat wasn’t expecting was that Kara would get a little too buzzed, since nothing else could explain what was happening right in front of Cat’s eyes. Or rather, her ears.

While the others divided between telling Kara to go for it and to come back down, Cat was a bit too shocked to do anything, because she never imagined she would be seeing Kara going to the karaoke line in the middle of that crowded bar.

“This song goes to my lovely girlfriend who is,” Kara said, scanning the bar as if looking for their table, “somewhere around here. Hi!” She waved along with the last part, grabbing the mic stand with the other hand as if she was afraid of falling.

Cat was half convinced to go up and there and stop Kara from doing something that she might regret when sober, but this was the one place where Kara could be herself, and Cat wouldn’t want to take that away from her by doing anything to repress or control her. Kara already had to keep herself under control too much.

So instead, she waved back at Kara, hoping that that way Kara could at least find their table.

“Merry Christmas baby, sure do treat me nice,” Kara started, with a sweet melodic voice.

Cat rolled her eyes. If she wasn’t sure of how drunk Kara was before, now she was.

Choice of song aside, Kara was a good singer. It was easy to forget the cheesy Christmas song and just focus on Kara, the sweet voice and the way that she was swinging ever so slightly, her body following the melody. Or maybe it was just because she was Cat and Kara had that effect on her.

“I love you baby, rest of my life.”

Hearing Kara like this, even if it was just because of the song, sent chills down her spine.

By the time the song was getting close to the end, it was easy to forget that there was anyone else there, she only saw Kara.

“I love you, baby,” Kara sang, looking straight to her, her eyes less fuzzy and more focused. “For everything that you give me,” this was just for Cat, there was no one else there, no one that mattered, “I love you, honey.”

Cat had to admit that that was better than she was expecting.

Kara came back to the table with a big smile on her face, and then practically dropped on Cat’s lap, putting her arms around Cat’s neck.

It was a good thing that their table was now empty except for the two of them, the others either gone or dancing, or Kara might have bumped someone on her way there, since Cat’s chair was the one closest to the wall.

“Did you like it, baby?” Kara asked, with far too much emphasis on the last word.

Cat tried for a stern look, but probably failed. Kara always knew how to disarm her.

“Cheesy Christmas songs are not exactly to my taste,” she said. It was the truth, even if she did enjoy Kara’s performance.

“Which means that you loved it!” Kara said too loudly. She knew Cat too well.

“And you are drunk,” Cat said, petting Kara’s hair softly.

Kara giggled, and hid her face on the curve of Cat’s neck. Drunk wouldn’t begin to cover it.

“I am,” Kara whispered against her neck, and laughed. It was luck that Cat wasn’t ticklish.

“We should take you home before you pass out, some of us don’t have super strength, and I would hate to have to ask your sister to help carry you,” Cat said, moving her hand in circles on Kara’s back soothingly.

“Why, do you want to take me home and have me all for yourself?” Kara said teasingly.

“Maybe when you’re sober, right now I want to take you home and put you to bed. Do you even get hangovers?”

There was still things that she didn’t know about Kara’s physiology, and if she was honest with herself, her journalistic side wanted to know everything that she could about Kara.

Kara put her head back far too much and looked up, as if to think. “I don’t actually remember.” Then she laughed. “But come on, we can’t go out without saying goodbye.”

Cat sighed, but nodded. “Then stand up and we will find the others. It’s getting late.”

Cat had to admit, the night had turned out better than she had expected.


End file.
